User talk:Mr.Mikachu
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Hunger Games Role-Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey!! This sounds Cool!!! XD but how is it different from the other one??? Not to offend you or anything just wondering! XD 02:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's real role-play. Would you like to be a Admin to help? 04:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Districts 1 & 2 The initial descriptions are up! :P that hathaway runaway~ 06:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Progress Hey Michael! *hug* Just thought I'd let you know on some changes and added pages I've made to the wiki! :) 1. I've created a category "Administrators", which currently contains a list of admins and a code of conduct for us to follow. 2. I made another category "Districts" - pretty clear what goes in that! :P 3. I've added a mockingjay pin as the image on the Home page, as well as fixed up the links in the welcome message that you haven't added. So... yeh! That's pretty much it :) Hope you approve of the changes, and I'm so glad you picked me as an Admin :) that hathaway runaway~ 10:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) HEY! ARE YOU SERIOUS! ONLY ROLLBACK? YOU PROMISED ME AN ADMIN T^T I KNOW HE MADE ME ADMIN THEN TOOK IT AWAY TOO! T^T BUUUT I GUESS ITS FINE KINDA! ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 05:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Mikalmt, I said I was ok with only rollback, but i think i figured out how to make template, but I can only do it if im an admin, sooooooooo could you please keep me as an admin, or if not just until i make it. Thanks! PS: I really think you should have at LEAST one admin, so you really shouldnt make rose a rollback. XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 05:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) OK thanks!! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 03:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Tributes Okay... I've been adding the known tributes to pages!!!! I've gotten through... four or five districts since I'm very persnickety and everything HAS to be right. Yah so... thought you might want to know that I AM MAKING PROGRESS!!!!! And I have written "Their DNA was used to make a wolf mutt that looked like him/her" or something like that SO MANY TIMES!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! *chugs firewhiskey* well.... if there is ANYTHING else that I need to do don't hesitate to ask. I DO have ONE favor though.... could I be a chat mod???? Anneliese a.k.a. Annie a.k.a. the awesome one a.k.a. the one with the awesome sig a.k.a. her royal highness a.k.a. queen of the universe aka Iluvgale Come on chat (: Templates Vandal template has been made. Ill make more soon, just use to use it! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 04:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) THANKS!!! Of course you can expect a lot of work from me. Anything you need me to do let me know!!!! Anneliese a.k.a. Annie a.k.a. the awesome one a.k.a. the one with the awesome sig a.k.a. her royal highness a.k.a. queen of the universe aka Iluvgale Come on chat (: Caty Lobb OMG Im REALLY sorry I comforgot!!! I wont do it again! [[User:~ilovepeeta~|~ilovepeeta~] ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 18:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I have finished my games, and Evelyn has won! (: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Luke1998/The_164th_hungergames Luke1998 20:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Locations in District 4 Hey :) I've added some locations to 2 and 5, but 4's the one Ive really been working on since it's one of the wealthier districts. I decided to put in a local surf club, which has a restaurant called Sea Breeze and a surf shop. What do ya think? :D that HATHAWAY runaway~ 22:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey again. Sorry, I undid your last change to the Hospital because I think all that info was copied and pasted from another wiki. Looked like the Percy Jackson one? I dunno, lol :P Here, users are just creating citizens of Panem, right? Not gods or whatever... :P that HATHAWAY runaway~ 06:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Kay :) All good then! As you can see, I've done TONS of work over the last few days! that HATHAWAY runaway~ 09:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Can't. On my bloody laptop again (can't use the other one right now...). Watching horrible histories XD It's fine if we talk here? that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) What about msn? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) On the laptop I have to upgrade to the newest version, but the laptop won't allow me to since it's the school one. I'll talk to you on msn when I can get to the computer. that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I think everyone likes you better as an admin.... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) They always listen to you and do work... *sighs* Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:24, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol... forgot that Australians say Thong Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) That's not true. It's just that I've been around more these days, okay? You're just as good an admin as me, and I'm sure people have no preference XD that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Just drop it, and let's just continue doing what we do, which is creating awsm stuff! that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, how's life (in general)? :P that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You upset? :/ that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You're upset, I get it. I guess I'll just back off for a while... that HATHAWAY runaway~ 11:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright, whatever. I'm gonna go to bed now. Catch you later... that HATHAWAY runaway~ 11:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I was eating dinner.... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 11:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Character pages Hi Michael :) Just letting you know that another user decided to create a character page, and that I've protected both that one and Katrina's (Rosemary Adams) until the official opening so they can't edit. I'll release it on the opening :) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 05:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi :D You there? Talk to me! :P that HATHAWAY runaway~ 09:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 12:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I really need a picture of Astrid so I can role play when the time comes. HELP ME :D that HATHAWAY runaway~ 21:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually, never mind, found one! :P that HATHAWAY runaway~ 01:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Er? I couldn't message you on the other wiki, because I know you'll just ignore it. But seriously, why are you leaving? What happened? Why have you "given up"? Moon Beam 22:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Read the Givin' Up blog again. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 09:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Because that gives it so much more sense... Moon Beam 02:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the districts Yeh, I noticed that the search bar on the right hand side doesn't show up on any of the district pages. I'll search wikia help for a solution. I've added all the Known Tributes though! that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : You rock... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Apparently it's happening on a lot of wikis, and that we should contact the Wikia Help staff... that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yup... gtg soon. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Aw =( I'm probably gonna be on for a little while doing some work on the wiki.that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Kay! :) Don't fprget to make a list of what you edited. Oh yeah, btw, I'll finish up all the Districts and therir locations. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sweet :D Hey, I'm going on MSN tomorrow :) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Time? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Um... we're at like, what, a 3 hr time difference, I think? Um, anyways, Aussie Eastern time probably 5:00 :) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Pm, lol :P that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) so 2:00 for me? can't.... sorry. school. btw I met the AWESOMEST (ik its not a word) Aussies other than u Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I can go on later :P Probably will. Ooooh, cool! XD Aussies are the awsmest people, don't ya think? ;) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the template! that HATHAWAY runaway~ 07:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No problemo :)Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 08:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) can i join its me severus snape, we didnt really talk much on hunger games wikia but can i join this one because it looks like fun. if your only accepting staff you can consider me because my dad is a programmer and he taught me how to make templates and stuff like that. if you only want me to join as a member thats fine, and i will wait until, i think april? The severus snape 15:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) oh ok! anything you want me to do for the time being? The severus snape 15:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) See ya around I know you probably won't look at the blog on the other wiki, so I thought I'd say my full goodbyes here. I think that you probably don't think of me as much of a friend anymore, but I do to you, and I'll always be there for you. I remember the first time we met... it was on chat. I thought you were really cool and said I had "swag" and then we kept saying that KEAP had none. And it was fun, for a while. I started school and grew more distant from my friends. I was more angry and less tolerant. I apologize for that, and I hope you forgive me. I don't blame you for leaving. You are treated badly. When I heard about what Skyandbray said about you, I was disgusted. You were such an amazing friend to him and you missed him so much when he was gone... and he repaid you like that. The fights... oh, the fights. They're so irritating, right? The lack of immautrity, too. Again, I do not blame you for leaving. I, myself, sometimes think about doing so. I then remember, however, that I have a job to do. I guess that's about all I have to say. I'll miss you, buddy. Message me when this wiki's open for "business"? I'd love to join. :) --Haybernathy 03:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Need Help? Hi I would like to help this wiki in any way possible since I love the Hunger Games! Do you need administrators or rollbacks? I would volunteer to be one if you need any. Dj318 17:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re. Re. Help Totally Dj318 14:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi i'd like to help but I don't know how Ontario101 15:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) PUDDING I own Panem, and this wiki. MOEHAHAHAHAAHAA Luke1998 06:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright sorry, hi Everyones replaceable 16:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Help? Hi, do you need any rollbacks or administrators cause I'd love to help 02:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being inactive, I can't be on much anymore so remove me as admin plz. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 18:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I'm gonna need adminship to be able to work on some stuff, like mediawiki. HermesDude Admin Request Hey there, I'm Lunix. I just stumbled across this wiki and would like to offer my help, I am excellent in wiki coding, and am very obsessive with being organized. I want to offer my help, in terms of creating coding for the wiki. You can view my userpage here. :D 'Lunix68 Talk ' Is the wiki open to join yet? Is there anything I can help with? --~Peislandgal 20:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey, Mika! So what can I help? Make the pages of what? Code them? 04:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC)